The Soft Kitty Treatment
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: When Sheldon finds out Amy has broken her leg, he kicks Leonard out of his room and orders Amy to stay in their apartment. Because the relationship agreement says always take care of your partner when he is sick or injured…
1. Chapter 1

„Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot!" Sheldon screamed, jumping up and down in his spot on the sofa.

„I am trying but it's hard with your roommate screaming in the background" Leonard grumbled back with a lot of annoyance in his voice, before he proceeded mauling the controller.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand yesssss!" The lanky physicist jumped right onto his feet and did a gesture of victory.

„It's scary how happy you can get when I just killed someone" Leonard adjusted his glasses and looked back at the screen.

„Well Leonard, you know…" Sheldon sat back down. „That is not the lust to kill or some morbid satisfaction… it's a natural reflex to be happy when seeing that an enemy is hors de combat! It's always been like that, ever since human beings had to protect themselves from animals or other human beings that weren't well affected! That I always have to explain things like that to you, really Leonard. Didn't you pay attention at community college? No offense…"

„None taken, Sheldon…"

The door got kicked open and Penny rushed into the apartment, a worried look on her face, her car keys in one hand, the phone in the other, pressing it firmly against her ear.

Leonard and Sheldon shared a quizzically look, then both of them looked back at their neighbour to hopefully find out who she was talking to and why she had just disturbed their Halo time.

„Alright, Ames. Don't worry. I'm just gonna grab Sheldon and then we're gonna be there. I'll hurry!"

Penny hung up, took the controller out of Sheldon's hand without a further comment and tossed it on the sofa.

„What's the matter?" Sheldon asked with a look on the controller, before he leaned back and crossed over his legs.

He really hoped that his current attitude showed Penny what he just had thought: No one simply „grabbed" Sheldon Lee Cooper and brought him anywhere without telling him the reason.

Of course it could have been a surprise party… but Sheldon couldn't think of any reason why there should have been one. Maybe because he was such a great physicist? One way or another, that party should have taken place a lot earlier!

„Amy's at the hospital" Penny explained in a peeved tone.

Sheldon jumped up so fast that he almost got a knot into his long legs. Then he stood there for an awkward second, turning left and right, and then he finally ran towards the door. Just a tad before he opened it, he turned around hysterically. „What are you waiting for? Bring me to her!"

„Wow, Sheldon, relax. She just broke her leg!"

„_She broke her leg_?"

Sheldon got so hectical that he didn't even manage to open the door. Penny wandered over quickly to help him. As soon as he was out the apartment he rushed down the stairs.

„See you later" Penny sighed towards Leonard and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Amy, who had her head leaned back on the huge hospital bed she was sitting on, raised it, as she heard someone run, breathe and scream hysterically outside.

„Amy Farrah Fowler", she heard. „Where is Amy Farrah Fowler."

„Sir, calm down!"

„Calm down? Excuse me, who are you to tell me to calm down? Have you ever even heard about the relationship agreement between me and … HEY… HHEEEEYYY!" The sound of his voice moved further away.

Amy tried to catch a look but it was impossible with the big green curtain that robbed her the view on one side of her bed.

Just a minute later Penny came in with a slightly stressed smile. „Hey Ames"

„Hello Penny. What happened to Sheldon?"

„You heard him, huh?" Penny sighed and put her bag down. „They thought he went psychotic and put him into some room to sedate him a little."

She flailed around with her hands and it was like a gesture to wipe that topic off. „So what the hell happened, Amy?"

„One of the test monkeys got pissed because I ran out of cigarettes. So he slapped a stick on my head and just as I turned around to see what was going on, he tossed a banana pile and I slipped and fell."

„Oh, ouch" Penny wrinkled her nose and bit her lower lip by the thought of how painful that must have been.

„Been through harder things. So, can we grab Sheldon and just go home?" Amy let herself slip down into the wheelchair one of the doctors had already prepared next to the bed.

„Alright, let's see if we can find him"

* * *

Sheldon was sitting in the backseat, happily smiling, his eyes falling from time to time. Apparently they had given him something to _really_ calm him down, so much, that he had even forgotten his girlfriend got injured.

Penny kept looking at the rearview mirror to check if Sheldon was alright, then she looked at Amy from time to time.

It was awfully quiet in the car and Penny hated that so she decided to turn the radio on. As soon as she had pressed the little button, „I'm walking on sunshine" blasted out of the speakers and seconds later also out of Sheldon.

Penny and Amy both grinned about his performance in the backseat. Just a mile before arriving back home he completely blacked out though and started snoring in the backseat. Amy turned the radio off.

„So, how are you gonna get upstairs without the elevator?" Penny looked at her best friend and the crutches. „Do you think you're gonna be strong enough to get up there?"

„I'm a girl from Glendale" Amy said as she opened the car door. „That's a child's play"

„What are we gonna do with him though?" Penny said, pointin at the back seat in which Sheldon still was sleeping like a baby.

„We'll just leave him here. I guess he's gonna come up when he's well rested enough." Amy took her crutches and limped over to the door. Penny shrugged, closed the car door and followed her best friend.

* * *

„Ohh no. What happened, Amy?", were Leonard's first words when the young neurobiologist entered the apartment.

While Amy told Leonard about the test monkey and his banana pile, Penny set up some coffee for her best friend and her boyfriend.

Amy sat down and put her leg on the couch table, before she released a sigh of relief.

„Uhm… where's Sheldon?" Leonard sat back down as well.

„They had to give him an injection against the hysterical fit he had" Penny explained bluntly.

Leonard contracted his eyebrows and nodded, while his girlfriend put the coffee mugs on the couch table and sat down next to Amy.

„Did I disturb your Halo time?" Amy asked, staring at the controllers, that were still lying around.

„Ah, nevermind" Leonard stopped her with a wave of his hand. „So where are you gonna stay?"

„She is gonna stay here" No one had realized that Sheldon had entered the apartment and stood there with a weird look on his face and shaky knees.

The three friends turned towards him and faced him for a second, before Penny told him to sit down. Sheldon walked over to his spot and let himself fall, making the same sound of relief Amy had done a few minutes before.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other and smiled.

Then Leonard turned back to his best friend. „So uhm, what exactly did you mean by ‚She's gonna stay here'?"

„That she is gonna stay here, Leonard."

„But we don't have an available bed"

„Guys, it's okay" Amy tried to stop the conversation. „I am going to go back home, don't worry."

Sheldon looked at her as if he had just found out she had betrayed him. „Amy. The relationship agreement explicitly says that, if one of us is injured or sick, the other one has to take care of them!"

„Then why don't you just go over and stay at Amy's place?"

„PENNY, DON'T…" Leonard tossed his head back with a suffering expression on his face.

„Well, Penny" Sheldon started one of his great explanation speeches. „As you may have noticed I never sleep somewhere else. Except that one time when we went to the Arctic and when I visit my Meemaw. Other than that, my bed is the only place where I am sleeping. Despite that fact, I am in my familiar surroundings here which gives me a better opportunity to care for my girlfriend in every way that I possibly can."

Penny nodded. „So I suppose she's gonna sleep in your room"

Sheldon laughed out loud. „Oh Penny, stop the joking"

Amy commented on that with a little grunt.

„She is going to sleep in Leonard's room"

Leonard, who had just taken a sip from his coffee, choked, coughed and put his mug back down.

„What?", he asked with a thin voice.

„Well, you can live with Penny until Amy is capable of living on her own again"

Neither Leonard nor Penny were too excited about this plan but it probably made no sense arguing about that anyway.

It was defined in the relationship agreement. And everyone knew what Sheldon thought about changing agreements…


	2. Chapter 2

„If you need anything you can come over but I need to set nap times for Amy so… in those times; no disturbance!" Sheldon slammed the door shut and turned around.

His injured girlfriend was adjusting herself on the sofa. It was evening and they had to eat something. Today was Thai food day and Sheldon hated nothing more than having to throw his plans into disarray.

„Amy, as it is your left leg that's broken… do you think we could drive to the Thai food place to get…"

„Sheldon!" Amy could hardly turn around to face him.

„Okay… okay… then no Thai food, I guess"

„We can order some over the phone"

Sheldon almost gasped for air. „O… order? Amy, do you really think those people can get the orders right over the _phone_? They are hardly able to when I am standing _in front_ of them!"

Amy sighed. As much as she enjoyed being around Sheldon… but she sensed this could become very exhausting. Most of all because she couldn't just get up and leave.

Sheldon stood there and thought for a moment, then he made his way to the kitchen and checked the inventory of the fridge. With a pleased smile he grabbed something from it and started looking for pots and pans.

Amy sat on the sofa and watched him. It was amazing, she hadn't known that he could cook. But all his hand grips looked so sure and so field-tested that this surely wasn't the first time. He turned around to the oven and handled around, then took a step back, threw some scrutinizing looks around, nodded to himself and went back over to Amy.

„This will take a while", he said, while realizing Amy's legs were placed on his spot.

He firmly bit his lower lip, while he let himself sink into the big chair. Just the sound as he sat down gave him goosebumps and not some of the good kind.

Amy realized that and attempted to move back a little but it was hard. It was amazing how heavy her leg had gotten since this huge cast had been placed around it.

„Wait" Sheldon hurried to get up, put his hands around Amy's waist and helped her to slip back a few inches.

Amy didn't dare to breathe. She liked the firm grasp around her middle. And Sheldon had raised her so easily, as if she was nothing but a bag of feathers. She hadn't known he was that strong.

„Is it more comfortable like that?" He asked, very concentrated on adjusting her so she wouldn't fall down on the side.

„Yes, I just made some space for you" Amy replied.

Sheldon looked at his spot and then smiled, before he let go of Amy instantly and sat back down onto his spot, all happy.

Amy sighed… there goes the body contact.

She leaned back a little to get more comfortable, then she looked at her boyfriend. „What are you cooking?"

„Pasta with hotdogs. If that is okay for you."

„Yes, sounds great"

„Too late anyway, the pasta is already in the pot" He did his sniffy little laugh. „Bazinga!"

Amy couldn't help but grinning.

They could hear some sizzling noise from the kitchen and Sheldon jumped up immediately, before he hurried to the oven and pulled the pot aside. The water had been overboiling.

He tested if the spagettis were aldente enough, then put them in a plate and placed the cut, cooked hotdogs over them, along with the sauce.

He grabbed two forks and balanced the plates over to the table. Then he put them onto it, went back to the kitchen and got a little tray that was usually used for breakfasts in bed.

He handed it to Amy and then placed her plate with the spagettis onto it.

„Thank you Sheldon, that's very nice of you"

„It's what the agreement says" Sheldon sat back down onto his spot and started twisting a few spagettis onto his fork.

Amy stared at him puzzling. „So… you only do that because the _agreement_ says so?"

„Well…" He looked back at her for a second, obviously confused about that question. „Yeah"

Amy's look hardened. Then she stretched and placed the plate on the table, pushing the tray away from her.

Sheldon swallowed half of his spagettis unchewed as he realized Amy tried to get up from the sofa, which was not only almost impossible but also dangerous without crutches. „Amy! What are you doing?"

„I'm going home!" Amy answered, hissing the words almost.

„What's wrong?" Once again she made Sheldon's whole worldview crush. What had he done now? He had cooked for her.

„I don't wanna be cared for just because some stupid agreement says so. I wanna be cared for because someone _wants_ to care for me! UGH!" Amy had huge troubles standing up.

Instead of helping her, Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down and pulled her back onto the sofa.

„Hey!" She protested.

„Amy" He said calmly. „I do care_ for_ you because I care _about_ you."

„You just said you do it because of the agreement"

„Yes, a relationship agreement. Do you really think I would be in a relationship with you if I didn't care about you?"

Amy opened her mouth but she couldn't answer as fast and devastating as she had planned to. She realized what Sheldon had just said. He cared about her. Sometimes it was really hard to tell what Sheldon's feelings were, he was perfect at explaining scientific mysteries but as soon as it came to social stuff or even feelings he seemed to become dyslexic usually.

„I… guess not" Amy stuttered.

„Well, of course not" Sheldon gave back in this high pitched voice that always came out of his mouth whenever he agreed to something obvious. „And now lay back down and eat your food before it gets too cold!"

* * *

„I have Star Trek, Star Wars, Batman, Spiderman, Spiderman 2, Spiderman 3, The amazing Spiderman…"

„Yeah, let's go with this one" Amy answered, glad that Sheldon seemed to agree.

„Good choice, Amy Farrah Fowler", he commended. „It's a remake of the movie with Tobey Maguire. You're gonna love it."

„Yeah, I'm absolutely sure about that" Amy sighed as Sheldon put the DVD into the player and sat back down onto his spot.

While he babbled about the plot and how great this remake was, Amy tried to ignore the pain in her leg. The painkillers she had been given in the hospital stopped working obviously. She tried not to let Sheldon feel the pain, because right now he looked so happy and Amy thought it was already a big gesture to let her live here and kick his best friend out for that.

But even if they weren't a normal couple – it was like Sheldon could sense something was wrong.

„Amy, are you okay?"

„My… leg just hurts a little, it's okay"

Sheldon immediately jumped up and rushed to the bathroom, coming back out with a big glass of water and a pill in his hand.

„Take this but be sure to be in a comfortable position, these may knock you out within minutes!"

„Sheldon, I am okay" Amy said and tried a smile. But it apparently was so full of pain, that even Sheldon realized she was lying.

„Take that!" He pushed the pill into her hand and the water into her other.

Amy sighed, took the pill and flushed it down with a mouthful of water.

Sheldon smiled, took the glass, put it on the couchtable and sat back into his spot, before he absentmindedly grabbed Amy's healthy leg, put it onto his lab and started massaging her foot.

Amy almost let go a moan. It was amazing what his thumbs could do.

„Does this help to relax you a little before the effect of the pill kicks in?" Sheldon asked.

„Oh yeah", was the mumbled answer.

It wasn't relaxing at all. It was… exciting. Amy felt her muscles tense. She had been craving Sheldon's touch for so long, their last physical contact had been ages ago, and now there he was. With her foot on his thigh, massaging it with his thumbs.

To others this would have been nothing to speak of, but for Amy it was magic. She leaned back and closed her eyes and in a minute of complete loss of self-control a throaty moan bursted out of her.

Sheldon's eyes widened and he stopped for a second, but as he heard Amy grumble, he continued. He looked at her. Her eyes were close, probably it was the pill that was about to knock her out. He decided he would continue the massage till she was fully asleep and then bring her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon let his left arm slip under Amy's back and his right arm under the hollows of her knees and lifted her. He adjusted her head to rest on his arm but the pill seemed to have knocked her out so much, that she didn't even react on this bumpy action.

Sheldon looked down on his girlfriend and sighed. She was indeed doing a very dangerous job with all the vindictive monkeys.

He carefully carried her over to Leonard's room. When the movie had been over, he had changed the sheets and pulled the blanket back, ready to place the woman he desired there.

He gently laid her down and pulled his arms back. Amy grumbled a little and moved her head, her eyebrows pulled down.

Sheldon bit his lip and sat down next to her then. „_Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…_"

Amy smiled, sighed and seemed to relax again.

„_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr…_"

He smiled proudly when he realized Amy had fallen back asleep. Nothing like a good get-well-song!

Just when he raised from the bed and wanted to leave, he realized Amy was still dressed. Oh, great! Now that would be hard without waking her up.

He looked at her outfit and tried to figure out which cloth was the easiest to remove. He came to the conclusion that it was her skirt.

He grabbed it by the end and slowly pulled it down. No reaction from Amy. He pulled a little harder. Still no reaction. The skirt came off.

Sheldon grinned satisfied and put the skirt on the little shelf at the end of the bed.

Then he moved up and unbuttoned her cardigan. But how could he pull it off without waking her up? It was impossible.

Sheldon bit his lip. He was too afraid of getting his nose broken, so he decided to inform Amy about undressing her.

„Amy?", he whispered.

She took a deep breath.

„Amy, I'm gonna take off your cardigan now, okay?"

„Mhmmm…"

Sheldon raised her upper body a little and pulled her arms out of the cloth. Then he placed it on the shelf.

„And now your blouse"

He unbuttoned it and raised her again to also help her out of it. After placing it on the shelf as well, he turned back.

There she was. Lying on the bed, half naked, just dressed in black underwear. Sheldon walked back next to her and sat down. He once had heard that sleeping in a bra was very uncomfortable and he needed Amy to rest well. She needed it to get well again.

„Amy… now your bra"

„Mhm"

Sheldon raised her again and fiddled around with the hooks of her bra for a few seconds, then he laid her back down. He turned his head away and pulled the bra off. Then he placed it on the shelf, took the blanket and pulled it up to Amy. He checked if she was still sleeping tight and as he realized she was, he took a short glance at her breasts, before he pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

Amy woke up to the smell of French toast… and loud voices. Her senses had to clear before she could even understand what was so loud outside the room.

„You cannot go in there, Leonard, Amy is still sleeping!"

„But it's my room!"

Leonard's high pitched voice showed that Sheldon must have argued with him for some time already.

Amy slipped back a little and sat up. The blanket slipped down and she realized her upper body was naked. Her jaw dropped. What had happened last night? How did she get out of her clothes? Was it Sheldon…?

The door bursted open and Amy managed to pull the blanket back up just a second before Leonard was in the room.

„HOW CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR LIKE THAT, AMY IS…"

„…awake", completed Leonard his best friend's sentence.

Sheldon's head appeared from the side. „Good morning, Amy."

„Good morning, Sheldon. Good morning, Leonard." Amy nodded.

„I'm really sorry, I just need my inhaler" Leonard walked over to his nightstand, opened the little drawer, and pulled his inhaler out.

Then he turned around and walked back to the door.

„Leonard?"

„Yes?" He turned around.

Amy smiled. „Thanks for letting me stay here"

„You're welcome" Leonard nodded towards her and walked out of his room.

„Not that I had much of a choice anyway", he mumbled before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Amy let herself slide down deeper into the warm water that was filled with crackling foam. Sheldon had suggested a bath but this time he had asked her if she managed to get in alone. She had agreed. She knew how uncomfortable Sheldon was with body contact and nudity and both combined would have probably killed him, even though he had bathed her before. But Amy felt like she owed him something.

She sighed deeply and grabbed the bottle of shampoo Penny had gotten her. She was glad she had her friends. Penny had gone out to get tons of stuff for Amy. Shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, bodylotion, a shaver…

Amy realized it would be quite hard to wash her hair. She had to concentrate on not slipping in too far, her left casted leg was hanging out oft he bathtub, pillowed on the surface.

„Ugh", she mumbled.

_Knock knock kock._

„Amy"

_Knock knock knock._

„Amy"

_Knock knock knock._

„Amy"

She froze in her movement. He must have heard her. Had he been standing in front oft he bathroom door the whole time just in case she needed help?

„Come in" Amy shouted, slipping so deep into the bathtub, that all the foam covered everything except her face.

The door opened and Sheldon gazed in. „May I offer my help?"

„Well, I can't really wash my hair"

Sheldon dared to step in fully and closed the door behind him.

He grabbed a little stool and sat down behind the bathtub. Amy handed him the shampoo bottle.

Sheldon pushed some of the shampoo out of the bottle into his left hand.

„Any progress on the String Theory?" Amy randomly asked.

Little did she know Sheldon looked up astonished. He hadn't known she had ever cared for that.

„Well yeah, I managed to prove a fundamental factor lately…" He spread the shampoo in both his hands and then started massaging Amy's head, carefully washing her long hair.

„That is great!" Amy smiled and enjoyed his touch once again.

It was silent while Sheldon proceeded spreading the shampoo on her head. Amy closed her eyes and sighed.

Sheldon saw the foam move and could tell her female curves right under it. He swallowed and looked back onto her head. She looked different with her glasses off and wet hair. „Is it okay like that?"

„Oh yes, very well. I should break my leg more often" Amy jokingly replied.

„Oh God, no!" Sheldon answered, realizing she could misunderstand that again. „I mean, not that I don't like caring for you but I don't want you injured again!"

Amy smiled and nodded.

Sheldon was done with the shampoo so he randomly started brushing her hair with his fingers. It felt amazingly soft. „This shampoo smells really nice"

„Yes. It's peach scent. Penny thinks it fits me."

„It does"

Amy closed her eyes again and bent her right leg. Sheldon swallowed as he saw her naked knee and thigh, shiningly wet with little drops running down. He tried to calm down. This was ridiculous. She was just a naked woman, just like every other naked woman. And what was there to nudity that was exciting? Nothing. A few squaremeters of skin, some veins, some nerves… just like everyone.

His logical thinking lowered that strange feeling that had boiled up in him. He uttered a relieved breath.

Then he grabbed the shower head and started to rinse Amy's hair till all the shampoo was gone.

„Sheldon, could you do me a favor and help me up?" Amy turned her head to see his reaction but his facial expression was blank.

„Of course"

He got up, stood next to the bathtub and stretched his arms out. Amy grabbed his hands and pulled herself up. Sheldon closed his eyes.

For a second Amy thought about asking him if she wasn't pretty enough for him to look at her but she swallowed the question down and just reached for the towel Sheldon handed her. She wrapped it around herself and got out of the bathtub. At least she tried to.

Her scream filled the room, as she slipped and fell right into Sheldon's arms. He opened his eyes immediately and caught her, holding her firmly against him. „Are you okay, Amy?"

„I… I think so", she replied, putting her feet back on the floor. She would have been able to stand on her own again, but Sheldon still clung onto her like she was about to drown in the deep dark sea.

Amy realized that her wet arms and her wet hair had left some patches on Sheldon's shirt. Usually he'd probably freak out about stuff like that and run off to change. But he did nothing. He just stood there, holding her firmly, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

„I'm okay, Sheldon", she reassured him with a deep look into his eyes.

He slowly let go of her, still held his arms out though just in case she'd slip again.

Amy limped over to the stool, placed it in front of the mirror and sat down, before grabbing the blowdryer. „I'm alright, really."

„I am still not going anywhere, Amy Farrah Fowler. I could never forgive myself if you would fall just because I am wasting my time in another room."

Amy shook her head but smiled. She turned on the blowdryer and started blowing her hair. She was concentrated on this, until she realized Sheldon's concentrated and amazed look through the mirror.

Apparently he seemed to like what he saw.

Amy decided to get a little more into this and ran her hand through her hair, brushing it a little here and there, tousling it from time to time.

Sheldon couldn't look away.

There she was. Amy Farrah Fowler, just in a towel, without glasses and her long half-wet hair was wavy and the tips tickled her naked back. Sheldon didn't know why but he just wanted to stare. It seemed unreal, like someone had pushed him into the scene of a movie.

Just when Amy turned off the blowdryer his senses seemed to get back together and he woke up from his trance.

„Alright Sheldon, I need to get dressed now" Amy turned around on the stool.

Sheldon understood. He nodded and left the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy put the blowdryer aside to only realize then she had no clean clothes left. She hadn't thought about that… she needed clothes! She looked around… no, there was no way. There was only one thing she could do now.

She limped over to her crutches, fixed and adjusted the towel around her again, and walked outside the bathroom.

Sheldon, who had been in the kitchen, immediately went over the corridor, just to stare at Amy quizzically. „Didn't you want to get dressed?"

„Well… yeah" Amy started, taking a deep breath. „But… I don't have any clean clothes"

„Oh" Sheldon thought for a moment, then smiled and made a wavy gesture with his hand. „No problem. I have enough clothes."

He walked over to his room with Amy following him. Then Sheldon opened his perfectly ordered dresser while Amy got herself comfortable on the bed.

„Is that… really okay for you?" She asked insincerely.

„Well, of course. You are my girlfriend. And in some relationships, at least from what I have heard, men give their woman a t-shirt. I don't know why but, just like average people would say, whatever floats their boat, man!"

Amy pulled up an eyebrow and looked over to Sheldon who hummed a song she didn't know while proceeding to look for clothes. Even after his explanation she found it still strange that he was so easy with borrowing her his clothes. Even a little unsettling.

„Here" Sheldon handed Amy a red t-shirt. She took and unfolded it and then stared back at Sheldon with wide open eyes. It was his Flash t-shirt.

„Well, it's the most comfortable shirt I have and I think a broken leg is already uncomfortable enough, so…"

„Thank you Sheldon. I… really don't know what to say."

„Considering that would mean you'd find no words, that was a pretty long sentence."

Amy hadn't even listened to him. She was still completely in awe. Her hands ran along the shirt as if it was the most precious thing he could have ever entrusted to her.

After a few seconds she realized the next problem. She bit her lip for a second and then looked up at Sheldon. „I, uhm, also need… well…"

Her head pointed down.

„Oh…" This seemed to overcharge him a little. Or make him uncomfortable. Or both. It was hard to tell.

He opened the drawer of a shelf in his room, went past the bad and dropped black boxershorts on it, then he went out of his room without a further word.

Amy wasn't sure but she could have sworn she had seen some redness on his cheeks.

She dropped the towel and put on his boxershorts and his shirt. Yes… maybe a broken leg wasn't even that bad in her case.

* * *

Sheldon was on the phone, when Amy came back into the living room.

„But she needs her clothes, Penny. Yes. No, right now she is wearing some of mi… Penny… what is so fu… oh, grow up!" He hung up, sighed and shook his head, before he faced Amy. „Your best friend is really immature sometimes!"

„She's also your best friend and you love her. Don't deny it." Amy let herself sink down on the sofa.

Sheldon walked over to her and sat down next to her. „Raj, Howard, Leonard and Penny are out to get Chinese food. They should be back soon."

„Alright" Amy smiled.

Then it was silent. Something Sheldon didn't like at all. He found it awkward when he was sitting next to someone without anything else happening. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. The Walking Dead was on.

Sheldon sighed. „This show used to be really nice the first season. Now it should be called The Walking People Who Only Talk And Cry And Sometimes Shoot A Zombie"

Amy leaned back and tried to follow the happenings on screen but it was hard to keep track. She had no idea what was going on, she had never seen that show before.

Sheldon also leaned back but he was concentrated. He just shook his head from time to time and presented scientific facts to Amy which obviously got ignored in the show.

After a while Amy cleared her throat and leaned her head gently and carefully against Sheldon's shoulder. As always she could feel him tensing up but he relaxed pretty fast this time.

When he took a deep breath Amy could feel something scratching against the side of her head a little. She raised it and looked at Sheldon. There were stubbles on his chin and the side of his face.

„Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked and looked at her.

„You… you haven't shaved?"

„That is correct"

„But why? I mean, it looks good, I like it! But that is very… unusual for you."

„Well… I wanted to be ready when you wake up and eventually need help so I cancelled all the not so important parts of my daily bathroom routine."

„Wow" Amy smiled. „That is very nice of you, Sheldon"

„That's my duty", he replied and looked back at the screen.

Amy drew her head closer to his. Sheldon realized that and looked back with a blank stare on his face, yet very confused.

Amy's look slid down to his lips. Sheldon's eyebrows were pulled down, his look was very sincere now. Amy drew closer again… closer… Sheldon didn't back away… she moved closer.

* * *

The door flew open. „Here comes the food, guyssss!"

Amy and Sheldon both backed off immediately. Penny walked in with a few bags in her hand, followed by Leonard and Raj who also carried bags.

Howard was the last one, he closed the door and fell down next to Amy, who had put a blanket over her half naked legs.

„So Ames, how are you?" Penny asked from the kitchen, helping Leonard and Raj putting everyone's food on the right plate.

„As long as I am on painkillers, I'm alright" Amy replied. „Did you bring my clothes?"

„Sweety, I don't have the keys to your apartment. But the Flash shirt looks awesome on you."

Only when Penny had mentioned it, Leonard, Raj and Howard stared at her all in the same time. Then Raj sprinted over to Howard and whispered something in his ear. Howard listened, before giving him an annoyed look. „Yes, that _is_ Sheldon's t-shirt. Who else wears Flash shirts around here?"

Raj bent down again to whisper.

„No, I think he has never let anyone else borrow a shirt ever before. And the term ‚Shut your ass' does not exist in the English language!"

Penny brought over the plates and boxes with a huge grin and handed Howard, Raj and Amy their food.

Leonard gave the box with the chicken to Sheldon and another box to Penny.

„Thank you, sweetheart" Penny smiled and kissed Leonard on the lips softly.

Amy blushed immediately and sank her head deep down to her box as if she hadn't seen anything to eat for days.

„Leonard" Sheldon poked around in his chicken. „I think you can move back in"

Leonard and Amy both looked up with the same expression on their face: confusion.

„But… she's not healthy yet?"

„I know and she's not going anywhere. She just won't be sleeping in your room anymore." Sheldon picked up some pieces of chicken with his fork and put it into his mouth.

Silence.

Everyone was staring at him but he didn't realize.

„Sheldon" Howard let go a little laugh. „Maybe you should explain this a bit more"

Sheldon looked up and around, realizing everybody was looking. „Oh. Well, Amy will sleep in my room."

Raj and Howard choked on their food at the same time and Amy's face went from red to pale and back to red.

„Well, Sweety" Penny reacted fastest of them all. „I would like to keep Leonard a little longer, if you don't mind."

„Alright. Fine with me, too. Then no one will turn the heater down at least." Sheldon smiled at Penny and proceeded eating his food.

Raj looked to Howard with wide open eyes and wanted to bend over but Howard stopped him by raising his hand. „I know what you wanna say and yes; what the hell."

„Oh come on, guys. Shelly is just taking care of his girlfriend. That's very cute." Penny smiled broadly and took a mouthful of rice.

„That is not cute. Once again, it's my duty. I am the boyfriend. I'm the man. And a man needs to take care of his woman when she is injured. That's like in the old times when a cowboy had to take care of his horse. The only difference is that he shot the horse when it broke its leg."

Amy pulled her eyebrows down and looked at her boyfriend but he was already busy with eating again.


	5. Chapter 5

The topic had started circling around Grand Theft Auto after a while and Howard and Raj, who had helped himself to a beer from the fridge to finally be able to talk, discussed about the right driving techniques to keep up with the quests.

„Of course you can run over red lights but when there's a policeman near he's gonna follow you and then you're busy finishing the quest _and_ escaping from the police!", Raj tried to make his best friend see.

Howard shook his head though. „I don't know how things are in your… Bollywood version of GTA but in the version I play it's a child's play to escape one damn police car!"

Penny slid over to Howard and punched his shoulder firmly, before she cleared her throat, only to be able to speak in a very high pitched voice after. „Howy, don't be racist to our nice Indian friend."

Howard rubbed his shoulder and looked at Penny as if she had just ran over his dog.

She shrugged and smiled with her mouth full. „I just thought I need to bring a little Bernadette here, since she has to work tonight."

„Oh yeah? Well, thank you! I thought this would be a wife-free evening without anyone punching me!" Howard looked grumpy, still rubbing his shoulder.

„Shouldn't you be happy when Bernadette is around?" Leonard grinned.

„I am but… sometimes it's cool to just hang out with my boys" Howard smiled.

„And girls" Penny added and stick her tongue out towards Wolowitz.

„Of course" Howard grinned and finished his food.

„If I was married" Sheldon suddenly started and Amy's disbelieving look struck him immediately. „I would be happy to be around my wife all day"

Even Penny's mouth hung open for about two seconds and that was rare. „Wow Sheldon. You have a romantic side on you!"

„If you wanna call it so" Sheldon blankly responded. „I just think marriage is something you should cherish every day and not see as something you need to escape from regularly."

Leonard and Penny stared at each other, making sure the other one had just heard the same. Something like that coming from Sheldon? He was a theoretical physicist, someone who had not much room for feelings and all this romantic nonsense. But apparently there was a side to him no one had known before. Not even Amy. She still stared at him as if he had just confessed his eternal love for her.

„Have you considered marriage?" Penny blurted out, still in disbelief of what she had just heard.

Sheldon looked up at her, tossed a quick glance at Amy and then nodded. Amy felt like she was about to faint.

Leonard felt the strange tension in the room and looked over alarmed to Koothrappali and Wolowitz who already had that look on their faces which announced a joking battle at Sheldon's expense. So he decided to dim that before it even started. „So Amy. Does Sheldon care for you well enough or do you need a little girl help from time to time? I mean… just in case you want Penny to come over to check on you some more"

„We're doing fine, Leonard" Sheldon said, almost sounding a little hurt about the fact his best friend could even think that he could not care for his woman himself. „Yesterday I cooked for her, today I bathed her and washed her hair…"

Raj, who had just been drinking a sip of his beer, spit it all over Howard's lap. „You…" He coughed, looking for his breath. „You bathed her? No way!"

„Rajesh, just because you can't even talk to women without getting drunk like a sailor, does not mean I can't bathe my girlfriend!" Sheldon looked down next to himself. „Amy, don't you agree? You're awfully quiet."

„Yeah" Amy mumbled, well knowing that everyone in this room stared at her right in that moment. She felt unwell, like Sheldon had exposed something to their friends that was way too intimate to share with anyone.

„Bathing her, letting her sleep in your room… this sounds a lot like there's gonna be COITUUUUS!" Howard high-fived Raj and they both sat there with a dirty grin on their face.

„Oh guys, don't be ridiculous" There was something like disgust on Sheldon's face. „Coitus is really the last thing I have in mind. I just want Amy to feel well and I've came to the conclusion that it is too dangerous for her to sleep alone in the bed. She is used to a bigger one and what if she turns around and falls out of bed? When we're in the same room I hear that at least and can help her back up!"

„Yes, I'm sure that totally is the reason" Raj giggled.

Howard just got ready for his next verbal innuendo, when his phone rang. He picked it up. It was Bernadette.

Penny looked at Amy meanwhile. She looked unhappy, she looked like they had pilloried her too much for her liking. Of course she was used to Howard's and Raj's stupid comments about hers and Sheldon's relationship but they had crossed a line. Penny knew how sensitive she was once it came to lovemaking. And how much she wanted it. And how much Sheldon was not willing to just do it.

„Ames, are you okay?" Penny whispered over to her best friend.

Amy raised her look, smiled a little and nodded. Just the fact Penny had realized that Raj and Howard had been immature a little too much made her feel better.

„Alright, I have to go pick up Bernie. Are you coming with me?" Howard stood up with a look towards Raj.

He got up as well. „Sure, bro"

„See you tomorrow at work!" Howard waved around and then left the apartment, followed by Raj.

The door closed and Amy let go a deep breath, before she squinted at Sheldon. „I find it very respectless that you let them talk about us like this!"

„Me?" Sheldon's eyes widened. He was completely lost once again. Apparently is was a lot easier to do something wrong when you were a boyfriend.

„Yes! They made fun of our sex life. Which is just as theoretical as your…" Amy waved around with her hands. „Physics thingy!"

„Physics thingy" Sheldon echoed. „This study is my life, Amy!"

Apparently she had gone too far now cause Sheldon got up and left for his room. Penny almost facepalmed. How could these two never get along?

„I'm gonna talk to him" Leonard sighed and got up just to follow Sheldon.

* * *

Penny let herself fall next to her best friend and put an arm around her shoulder. „Hey, I get that you are frustrated"

„Frustrated? That seems a little understated, don't you think?" Amy sniffled.

Penny sighed and caressed her hair. „Well, Amy… I really think Sheldon is trying."

Amy closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again before she nodded. „I know. It's just so hard sometimes. Most of all in times like these. He's so caring and I feel like he would do anything for me. He cooks for me, he didn't shave for me! And we know how much he hates it when his routine is disturbed. So I wonder… how much must he hate the idea of having sex with me when he just can't do this?"

Penny was definitely stumped for an answer. She just slung her arms around her best friend and held her tight, while silent tears rolled down Amy's cheeks.

* * *

„Sheldon" Leonard stopped in front of the open door just to see him sitting on his bed with his head down. He sighed, stepped in and closed the door, before he sat down next to Sheldon. „Hey"

„I don't know why she would say something like this" He sounded seriously hurt. „I've done so much for her"

„And I am sure she appreciates that!" Leonard had to pick up every positive thing he possibly could. It was really hard to convince Sheldon to not freak out completely once he got upset.

„Then why does she complain?" For once in a very long time this didn't sound like a rethorical question.

„Because… she's a woman and she has desires" That was the best answer Leonard could think of.

Sheldon rose his head. „I cooked for her, I bathed her, I let her sleep in my bed. I don't know what else there is to desire!"

„Sheldon" Leonard started, thinking carefully about his words. „You know Maslow's Theory of Human Motivation, right?"

„Of course I do"

„So you also know that it's like a pyramide and the most basic need is physiological!"

„Leonard, you act like I just climbed down from a tree and discovered how to walk on two legs. _Of course_ I know that!"

Leonard nodded. „So, what belongs to the physiological needs?"

„Well" Sheldon thought for a moment. „Eating, drinking, sleeping, warmth, sex…"

Leonard pulled up his eyebrows and looked at Sheldon more intensly. He looked back and then the switch in his head seemed to tilt. „Oh! But Leonard, I don't think I can do that…"

„Why?"

„Because… because…" It was the first time ever Leonard had seen Sheldon so completely lost about something. „I don't know how to do it. I mean, theoretically I do but… all those things around it, I have no idea how to start it and how to develope it. So I just thought it's better if we leave this out. And in the beginning of our relationship Amy had agreed on not having coitus!"

„That was almost four years ago, Sheldon. Her needs have grown, just like your ability to let her touch you."

„Maybe you're right" Sheldon sighed. „But just like I said; I have no idea how this really works."

„Sheldon, I don't think Amy really cares about a huge event with candles and a bubble bath and an hourlong foreplay. Just do it."

Sheldon looked at Leonard as if he had never seen someone so clumsy before. „I don't want to_ just_ do it. Amy is someone very special so everything we do together should be very special as well."

„But I think it's gonna be special enough for her. I mean, just the fact you would be willing to…" Leonard didn't understand Sheldon's doubts at all. If there was one thing in this world Amy obviously wanted it was Sheldon ripping of his and her clothes and just making wild love with him. Sheldon could have had it so easily but instead he was sitting here, racking is brain about how he could make it extra special.

„Leonard, I don't know if you understand this" Sheldon talked to him like to a little kid who wanted sweets but couldn't get them because it had diabetes. „But I love Amy Farrah Fowler. And I would do anything in my power to make her the happiest I can."

With those words he got up and left his room… and left his baffled best friend behind. Was that the word_ love_? Out of Sheldon's mouth?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long hiatus! Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Raj and Howard had come back to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment cause Bernadette had insisted she wanted to see Amy and how she was doing.

„How are you, Sweety?" Bernadette said in her very high-pitched voice, mixed up with true concern.

„A little better" Amy smiled and was glad they all had come back.

The situation when Sheldon had come out of the room had been a little tense.

„If you need any pills just tell me, alright? You know, I can… just… mix them up or find someone to mix something up!" Bernadette smiled.

Raj cleared his throat. „Uhm, Berna…"

„No, not for you, Raj. Go see a psychologist!" It was remarkable how Bernadette menaged to sound like the sweetest person on Earth and right in the next second like she would rip someone's head off if they didn't hold their tongue.

There was a glass bowl on the couch table, which Amy had insisted on, with sweets inside. She had claimed it was more welcoming and Sheldon had answered that he actually didn't welcome anyone to his apartment unless it was the postman bringing him ordered movies, or someone he had invited over – which happened maybe once a year.

However, Raj and Howard grabbed for the last mini snickers in the same time. They stared at each other.

„You have eaten more than all of us at dinner, I think you can leave this one to me" Howard tried to stay polite.

„Typical only child! You want everything to yourself!" Raj blurted back.

„That is not exactly true. I wouldn't classify that as _typical_ only child feature. Usually only children are more likely to share things because they don't know the competitions that come with brotherly or sisterly relations." Sheldon remarked.

„Whatever, he's greedy!"

„Oh come on guys, we still have cookies" Leonard hopped out of the chair and went over to the kitchen.

„But that are my cookies" Sheldon's shoulders hung down while he turned around to see his best friend trying to reach them in the top corner of the kitchen shelf.

Penny smiled. „Don't worry, Sweety, I'm gonna bring you a new pack tomorrow."

„I doubt you will find the right ones"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Howard and Raj, who glanced at each other. Bernadette just mildly ignored them while taking a sip of tea.

Amy sat there quietly, wrecking up her mind. She wasn't sure if she should apologize to Sheldon or not. He surely wouldn't forget her words but she also didn't know if he even wanted an apology or if she had messed up for real this time.

Everytime she glanced at him he wasn't looking into her direction and neither his gestures nor his facial expression said anything about his current feelings; it was like trying to read a blank page.

„There you go" Leonard tossed the cookie pack towards Howard and Raj. „But leave one or two for Sheldon, otherwise Amy will go through hell."

The lanky physicist pulled both eyebrows up while turning back to his best friend. „Leonard, since when do cookies determine my mood?"

„They do. Just like the spot you sit in, the room temperature, the acoustic and volume of the TV and who is the Dungeon master when we play D&D. And that were just five things of about 3 billion that influence your mood."

„Even if you might be in disbelief about this" Sheldon faced the other direction. „Amy and I get along quite well."

Amy wondered if anyone had heard the rock falling off her chest. She looked around but no one faced her, they were all either concentrated on cookies, their tea, their fingernails or Sheldon.

„These are the best cookies I've ever eaten" Raj mumbled with a full mouth, getting an approving nod from Howard.

„I can't tell cause I never really manage to get any" Leonard answered with a dark glance towards Sheldon. He didn't notice though.

„I have an idea" Penny suddenly shouted before jumping up.

Everyone looked up surprised, except Sheldon. He let his hand slightly brush Amy's to get her attention. When she looked at him insecurely he gave her a mild smile to signalize everything was okay. It had been a tense topic, a tense situation. He knew she hadn't meant it like that.

Amy was so overwhelmed by this little gesture that she almost leaned in to kiss Sheldon.

„Ames" Penny dropped herself on the floor in front of Amy's feet. „Put your leg on here!"

Amy did what her best friend had told her and Penny pulled the capsule off the Sharpie she had brought. Then she started scribbling onto Amy's cast.

Bernadette was the next one to sign it, then Leonard, Howard and Raj. Sheldon quietly looked at all the things his friends wrote and doodled onto Amy's injured leg, before Penny handed him the Sharpie. „Your turn, Shelly."

„I find this ridiculous and childish."

„Oh, come on!"

„No. I mean, look at all that. ‚_Get well soon, bestie. Xoxo – Penny.' _Why would you have to write that onto her cast? None of us thought you wanted her to get worse…"

„Sheldon" Penny almost mourned in desperation of his obstinacy. „Just sign it. With whatever you think is appropriate!"

The physicicst glanced at her for a second, then took the pen, kneeled down and started scribbling. He was bent over Amy's leg so much that no one saw what he did. When he leaned back, six pairs of eyebrows raised.

„The… quantum theory?" Leonard was the first to ask. „Don't you think that's a little impersonal considering the fact she's your _girlfriend_?"

„Right" Sheldon leaned back and scribbled his name on the cast, before getting back up. „If you excuse me now, I have to go to the bathroom"

He tossed the Sharpie into Penny's lap and wandered off.

Penny sighed and looked at the cast again, then she laid her head aside. „Wait, why does this say _L. Sheldon_?"

„Lee Sheldon?" Howard shook his head. „I always knew he was crazy but this…"

„Well" Leonard gulped. „It either means Lee… or love."

* * *

It was deadly quiet in the living room, so quiet that you could hear the toilet flush from the bathroom.

Amy stared at this little letter on her cast and hoped with every particle of her body that Leonard was right. But this was Sheldon. L could have stood for anything. Lee, Live long and prosper, Later.

Everyone kind of winced when Sheldon came back to the living room. He looked around quizzically, then shook his head as no one answered him, and sat back down next to Amy.

„So, uhm, maybe we should drink some wine?" Leonard suggested out of pure desperation to find a halfway comfortable topic that would stop the awkwardness that was almost tangible.

„Wine? At this time? Leonard, are you taking drugs?" Sheldon pulled up an eyebrow and was deeply confused about his best friend's suggestion. How the hell had he come up with wine now? Was there anything to celebrate?

Sheldon thought about it for a while but didn't come to any conclusion that made sense.

„What does the L stand for?" Penny blurted out all of a sudden.

„I think it's late and you all should go home" Amy fired right after the question.

„But Amy…" Penny's voice became very high-pitched and she stared at her best friend, begging.

„I want to go to bed. It's way past Sheldon's bedtime anyway."

„Well, Amy's right."

„Oh come on you big baby, you won't die just because of 10 minutes" Penny pulled her eyebrows down.

„Eleven minutes. And you're correct, I won't die, but I hate not being able to follow my daily schedule because there are guests in my apartment that constantly overstay their welcome."

Howard and Bernadette stood up synchronically, followed by Raj and Leonard. Penny was the only one who sat there with a grumpy look on her face. „What does the L stand for."

„Drop it, Penny" Leonard hissed and tried to pull her up.

She pushed him away. „It was a simple question that the genius Sheldon Lee Cooper is able to answer perfectly!"

„Penny" Amy pressed her lips together. „You should go. I _really_ want to sleep."

„Ames…"

„No"

Penny sighed, stood up and rushed past her friends while whispering „You're all cowards" towards them.

With one last apologizing smile Howard, Raj, Bernadette and Leonard left the apartment as well. The door shut. Amy took a deep breath.

* * *

„Careful, Sheldon. Careful!" Amy held her breath as her boyfriend dropped her on his bed finally. He had insisted on carrying her, cause her leg had been swollen due to all the sitting and not putting the leg up.

„Careful? Me? It wasn't me who let their injured leg hang around loose all day!"

Amy rolled her eyes but Sheldon didn't see it, he had turned around and headed towards the bedroom door. „Do you think I can go to the bathroom to get ready for bed?"

Amy nodded and Sheldon left. The young woman re-positioned herself and it took several minutes till she had found a halfway comfortable arrangement. She let go a loud sigh and started to relax. She was in Sheldon's bed._ She… was… in Sheldon's bed._

She pulled up the blanket a little further with a surreptitiously look towards the door to then breathe in Sheldon's smell. She couldn't tell what it even was, but it smelt heavenly. Just like… well, like him. She looked aside and eyed the little model rocket on Sheldon's nightstand. A little smile appeared on her lips and she shook her head… he was so weird. But in a good kind of way.

Amy knew that she herself was considered a nerd or a freak or whatever people out there called her. It has been like that ever since primary school. But with Sheldon she had found someone who knew what she felt like… and the good thing was, even though he didn't let it show: He knew that everyone thought he was weird but he didn't care. He had his principles and he wouldn't let anyone stand between them and him. Ever. This was something Amy definitely and deeply admired.

„Alright!" Sheldon came back and turned the light off, only the little lamps on the nightstand were turned on.

In the dim light Amy couldn't see anything at first but just a second before Sheldon hurried under his blanket she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

It was pretty warm in the room and she understood it, but what she didn't understand was that he wasn't too proud or ashamed to do that in front of her. Most of all because she was sure he wasn't even entirely comfortable with doing this all alone.

„Can I turn off the light?" Sheldon ripped her out of her deep thoughts.

Amy looked at him and nodded. „Yes. Of course. Good night, Sheldon."

„Good night, Amy!"

* * *

Sheldon got woken up because something kicked his leg and then something landed on his forehead and then something hit him again on his nose.

His senses were still blind and deaf and fumbled around confused till he got another hit in the face and heard some moaning.

He turned on the lamp on his nightstand immediately and turned back around. It was Amy, tossing her body around from left to right, from right to left, on her back, on her side again. Her eyebrows were pulled down, she was sweating.

Nightmare!

Sheldon had never had anyone sleeping over so he didn't know what to do. Was it common that people got nightmares on sleepovers?

„Amy Farrah Fowler, could you please stop that? It's interrupting my sleep!"

No reaction. Amy still grumbled and moaned in her sleep.

Sheldon bit his lip for a second and moved closer. „Amy… Amy!"

Bang, her hand in his face again.

„Amy, stop!" He tried to grab her hand but it didn't work, she was moving too much.

Sheldon tried to catch any part of her body that was kicking around without control but he couldn't. The more he tried, the more she moved.

Finally he let go a loud grumble and tossed himself halfway onto her. He slung his strong arms around her and held her firmly. At first he could feel the resistance, then her body relaxed all of a sudden and it felt like she was collapsing back into deep sleep.

After a few minutes Sheldon carefully moved one arm back to turn the lamp off again. Then he laid in the darkness without moving at first, then laying his arm back around Amy. It felt warm. Cosy. It was kind of a weird tingling sensation inside of him, that he had never felt before.

Here he was, Sheldon Lee Cooper, a brilliant physicist… feeling like he won the Nobel Prize just because of something simple like holding a woman in his arms.

Sheldon wondered where his priorities had gone.

Wasn't he the one who always rolled his eyes when Leonard had been sitting on the sofa sighing about how pretty Penny was and how absolutely amazing it felt to feel her skin close to his?

And now? Four years later? Now he was the pathetic loser that gave in to simple feelings like that. Love was nothing but some brain areas reacting together and spilling out hormones that caused one to feel good.

Somehow Sheldon was impressed that Amy had managed to stimulate these regions in his brain.

He looked back down on her in the pale moonlight and slightly shook his head.

„Amy Farrah Fowler, you little vixen. What have you done to me…"


	7. Chapter 7

It was probably only half an hour after Sheldon had fallen back asleep, when Amy woke up. Her leg was in pain and it bothered her to a point she couldn't find words for cause even though she knew she didn't share many hobbies with people that weren't scientists, she liked a good amount of sleep and she liked cuddly blankets and soft pillows.

It was still dark outside so it wasn't even halfway close to being morning so that she could have gotten up with the lame excuse to not be able to sleep anymore just so she wouldn't worry Sheldon to death again. As much as she loved being taken care of, but the last thing she wanted was her boyfriend to be so worried all the time… and surprising enough, he was really worried as soon as he realized she felt unwell or was in pain.

No matter how deaf and blind for other feelings he was, he sensed it perfectly and quickly when there was something that caused Amy physical pain.

Amy's thoughts were so caught up that at first she didn't realize how close she was to Sheldon. But while she looked at him thoughtfully she suddenly noticed that it wasn't the usual distance her boyfriend prefered.

She was dangerously close to him. He would probably freak out when he woke up.

Amy sighed silently and tried to move back but somehow it was impossible. It was hard for her to see anything in the darkness and without her glasses but a small checking with her hands made her realize that Sheldon's arms were slung around her.

All of a sudden all the pain in her leg was just a little stinging that wasn't even worth thinking about. Her brain got so flooded with happiness hormones that she almost let go a little scream of joy. She quickly bit her lips and looked at Sheldon's sleepy face that was so close to her.

She smiled. He was so beautiful. Amy slowly raised her hand and caressed his cheek. It was still a little stubbly but it felt amazing.

She quickly put her hand down again as she realized that Sheldon grumbled a little and opened his eyes, looking sleepy.

„Amy? Why are you awake?", were his first words.

„It's just hard sleeping when you want to move your legs and one is so heavy" Amy lied. „Why are you awake?"

„I thought I felt something on my face" Sheldon mumbled. „But it was probably just a mosquito"

„Yes… probably" Amy hoped he stayed sleepy enough to not change his position and take his arms away. She loved his embrace. Moreover; he was half naked.

Sheldon was about to fall back asleep. Amy wouldn't have been Amy if she wouldn't have taken advantage of her neurobiological knowledge.

When people were half asleep 90% of them spoke the pure truth without realizing it too much though.

„Sheldon?"

„Mhm?"

„The fact you're lying so close to me half naked arouses me"

„You arouse me a lot, too, Amy", was his sleepy answer.

She gulped.

„Do you think I'm pretty?"

„Mhm"

„Really?"

„Amy, you're absolutely gorgeous" He sound a little annoyed and Amy grinned. She wouldn't have expected him to choose those words, it was unlikely for him.

„Sheldon?"

„Mh"

„What does the L stand for?" Her heartrate increased within milliseconds.

„Love"

* * *

Amy woke up with a big smile on her face and touched around in her sleepy trance just to realize there was no one anymore except the cold empty other side of the bed.

She was kind of disappointed. Why would Sheldon get up without waking her?

„Sheldon?" She screamed.

She heard someone running, then the door flew open. „Amy, are you okay?"

„Yes, I just wondered where you are"

„I had to do some work so I got up three hours ago. Do you want some tea?"

Amy sighed and sat up a little. „Yes, please. Lemon."

„Very well" Sheldon nodded, turned around and left the room.

There he had been. Fully dressed and kind of shy as always. Caring, sure. But not showing any love or affection. Amy began to feel sick of this.

Nevertheless she took her mobile phone and started typing a message to Penny. She was very thankful for what Sheldon did for her.

Not even five minutes later Sheldon arrived with a cup of steaming tea that he placed carefully into Amy's hands. She brushed his on purpose and felt him cringe a little.

„How did you sleep?"

„Quite well, Sheldon, thank you"

„Why would you thank _me_?"

Amy just shook her head, she didn't want to explain that she liked his embrace. If he didn't realize that it was because of that, that she slept well, then it probably also wasn't the right time for asking for more nights like that.

„What did you work on?"

„Oh just some papers on my laptop. I had little time lately and I don't want Kripke to hand in a better article than me!"

„Understandable" Amy softly blew into the cup with the hot beverage before she took a careful sip. The hot tea felt amazing while running down her throat. It cleared her mind a little.

„Shall we go to the living room?" It was more like a demand than a question.

Amy nodded and grabbed for Sheldon's hand before she pulled herself up. Her boyfriend helped her to get into the living room where she let herself sink onto the sofa.

„Make yourself comfortable" Sheldon smiled, before heading to the kitchen, to come back a minute later and offer Amy some Oreos.

„Thank you" She took a bite and leaned back while the lanky physicist sat back down at his desk and opened a big schedule. He ticked some points.

Amy saw a big „M" on the screen which was left unticked. She thought about asking him what M stood for, for a second, but then she decided she wasn't in the mood for one of his long explanations and just proceeded eating her cookies.

* * *

„That was a very nice afternoon, thank you, Penny" Amy couldn't have been happier to get out of the apartment for a few hours. Even though she had just been sitting on the outside of the Cheesecake Factory and eaten cake with Penny. Well, Amy had eaten cake. Penny had been drinking two glasses of wine while staring at the shopwindow of a little shoe store and sighing sadly cause there weren't 200 extra dollars left that month to buy the lovely red high heels she had been peeking at the whole time.

„Ready to go back to Mount Bazinga?" Penny looked aside and gave her best friend a little smile.

Amy nodded and limped up the three floors next to her.

„So if you need anything… you know where I am" Penny kissed Amy on the cheek and went over to her apartment.

The young neurobiologist grabbed the key Sheldon had given her and unlocked the door before she limped into the apartment and closed the door. „Sheldon, I'm back"

Silence.

„Sheldon?"

She looked at the laptop. It was closed. There was nothing on the stove either, the TV was not turned on. Had he left the apartment?

Amy was just about to sit down and grab her phone, as she heard a quiet sound from the bathroom. She looked at the door sceptically, took her crutches and slowly walked over to the bathroom door. Yes, there was a sound. A… strange sound.

Amy wasn't sure what to do. She quickly made up the plan to knock that person down with one of her crutches – in case it was a thief or any other criminal.

She slowly and silently opened the door and glanced in. Her breath stopped immediately as she found Sheldon… completely naked, in front of the toilet… head down, eyes closed, lips slightly open. One hand on the tiles, the other around… Amy's eyes wandered down. She gulped and blushed so much that she felt like her head was about to explode.

She was almost about to just leave and get something to cool her down, as she heard her name. Quietly. But it was definitely her name.

She bit her lower lip and glanced back inside.

„Amy" His voice sounded throaty, deep.

He raised his head, eyes still closed, and laid it back. „Amy…"

Her mouth hung open. She had never seen anything more arousing.

Unfortunately Sheldon's senses were as sharp as his mind and as if he had felt someone was watching him he opened his eyes and looked towards the door. „AMY!"

Amy startled so much that she let go a loud scream.

She turned around and forgot about her crutches, as fast as she could she limped towards the living room, ready to just run away and leave the apartment and only come back when her embarrassment got lighter… which could have taken years.

But she forgot about the little enhancement that lead down into the living room. With another scream and a loud _Bang_ she fell down and landed on her front.

„Ouuuuhhhh", she mumbled into the carpet.

Then she heard fast steps behind her and the next second someone was lifting her up. „Amy!"

She looked directly into Sheldon's eyes. She wanted to get away but it was impossible with the heavy cast. Full of frustration and anger she pushed him away. He blinked perplexedly for a moment, then he slung his long arms around her middle again and raised her up.

Amy's face was bright red. Luckily Sheldon thought it was from the fall, not from what she had just witnessed.

Without a further word he helped her over to the sofa. Amy laid down and moaned in pain. She found some bruises on her lower arms. Sheldon was already off to the bathroom again to get some healing ointment. When he came back he put some on the bruises and softly spreaded it on the insured parts.

„Are you okay?" He asked.

Amy just nodded and didn't dare to look at him. What would he think of her now? That she was some pervert? Well, she was his girlfriend, but still. It had been a private moment and she had stared. She felt so bad.

„I am sorry you had to see that, Amy"

Now she couldn't help but look up.

„I do it twice a year. To keep everything healthy. Even if it's not my favourite pastime. And as you were out with Penny today, I thought it'd be a good time."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Was he really apologizing to her?

„Don't worry. I do that, too." She shut her eyes tightly as she realized what she had just said. How could anyone be so clumsy?

„I think everyone does" Sheldon shrugged. „I hope it didn't disturb you."

She shook her head. „No… no, it didn't."

„Are you hungry? I could go get some pizza."

Amy couldn't believe he could stay so cool in this situation. But that was probably because he was Sheldon. He never made a big deal out of sexual stuff. And in situations like these, she was more than relieved about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy couldn't help but feel awkward and kind of uncomfortable around her boyfriend after what she had witnessed a few hours ago. Worst thing; she felt like she couldn't talk to anyone about it. Her limit for „too inappropriate to tell my bestie" was set pretty high but what she had Sheldon caught doing was way too intimate to share with anyone.

Sheldon on the other hand acted like nothing had happened at all. He went through the apartment, humming, scrapping together research papers and agreements and all in all he seemed happy and relaxed.

Relaxed… no wonder he was relaxed. Amy quietly grunted, angry about not being able to take her mind off of it. It surely had been very arousing but everything considering Sheldon and anything sexual led to frustration cause they simply didn't have _that_ kind of relationship. Amy wasn't even sure what kind of relationship it was but she didn't want to ask too many questions. In the whole she was amazingly happy with what they had.

„Oh" Sheldon stared at his laptop and scrolled around. „Leonard wrote to me on Skype. Penny cooked and they want to invite us over for dinner."

„That's nice" Amy mumbled.

Sheldon turned around and looked at her thoughfully for a second, before he turned back and started typing. „I will ask him what she has cooked. I don't want to get poisioned."

Amy just nodded.

Sheldon kept typing, then pressed the Enter key and went back to the sofa to sit down in his spot… next to his girlfriend.

She looked up and looked into his eyes insecurely. He looked back and then smiled. As she didn't smile back but looked down again he sighed.

„Amy, is anything wrong?"

„Well" She blurted out but then bit her lower lip for a second and shut her mouth again.

No answer. He was ready to listen to her.

She threw her hands in the air and looked back at him. „I am just still disturbed by what I saw today"

„Disturbed?" Sheldon echoed.

„No! I mean… it was just so strange to see you doing… _something like that_…"

„Something like that?"

„Oh, Sheldon, come on!" Amy started to lose her patience. „You know we're not a normal couple. I am just not used to you being sexual in any way."

The lanky physicist looked at her for a second and then looked down, lips pressed together, and nodded, before he answered. „I know. A lot of people think I'm asexual. But that's not true."

Now it was Amy's turn to wait for him to continue.

„I am heterosexual. But I am just not really interested in sex. Like others aren't interested in science – which I do not understand but well."

„Oh" Amy nodded and felt like her last little piece of hope to ever have an intimate relationship with her boyfriend, died.

„But, you know, Amy. I am trying hard for you."

It arose back from the dead. „I know"

„And I will keep trying hard. And I will keep making sacrifices, even though the things I do, do not always seem like something you would have to force yourself to. But five years ago I couldn't even shake anyone's hand without getting a nervous fit."

Amy smiled and looked back into Sheldon's eyes. „I know. And I appreciate everything you do for me. For us. We don't have to be one of those kissing-at-every-street-corner-and-giving-each-oth er-hickeys couple."

Sheldon threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. „Amy, will you stop that? I _don't know_ what a hickey is!"

„Go google it"

Sheldon was almost about to get up, but then he let himself fall back into the cushions and looked over at his girlfriend. „Show me"

„W- what?" Amy asked weakly.

„Well, is it something you can do?"

„Y… yes"

„Well, Amy Farrah Fowler, I might be a fan of theoretical work but even this sometimes needs a practical example. So, go on"

Amy gulped. „But… but I doubt you'll like it. It envolves body contact."

For a second Sheldon struggled but then she shrugged it off. „Okay"

Amy tried to breathe in but it felt like the air didn't reach her lungs. She felt her heartbeat in her throat as she leaned in. Sheldon seemed relaxed… she wished she could have said the same.

Her lips softly collided with his neck and she could feel him tensing up for a second but it was one of the normal reactions Dr. Cooper had. Body contact – tension.

Insecurely she started sucking on his neck and the longer she did it, the harder she sucked. It started to become a lot of fun and Amy forgot everything around her. But when her tongue slid along his skin, he pulled away and cleared his throat.

„And that's a hickey?" He asked and his voice sounded shaky.

„Uhm, no, check it in the mirror" Amy answered.

Sheldon got up and looked into the mirror before he screamed and put his hand over the big reddish-purple mark.

Amy grinned for a second.

„I have a bruise on my neck! I expected it to be something different. That's a lot of unnecessary sucking just for getting a _bruise_. I mean I could have just ran against the couch table. Then it would be on my leg but it would have been faster and easier!"

Amy sighed. Yes. Sheldon and her definitely had a… special relationship.

* * *

„You didn't cook that yourself" Sheldon stared at the Thai food on his plate.

Penny sighed. „Okay okay, Leonard suggested to order something after I had attempted to cook. He said you'd sure be afraid of getting poisioned."

Amy glanced at Sheldon amusedly. He grinned back. Their non-verbal communication had gotten much better within the past few years. Most of all Sheldon began to understand hints more and more.

„Oh!" Leonard suddenly moved his chair back and went over to the couch table just to come back a few moments later and hand Sheldon a brown envelope. „I got you the new Iron Man. As you are very much occupied with being a good boyfriend."

Sheldon eyed the envelope as if Leonard had just handed him the Nobel Prize. Then he pressed it against his chest and nodded towards his best friend in deep gratefulness. Leonard smiled and proceeded eating his Thai food.

„Ames, what do you think about a little girls' day tomorrow? Including manicure, pedicure, make-up, hair-doing… just getting really beautiful again"

Amy already opened her mouth to answer as Sheldon cut her off. „Penny… does that mean that – if we use your logic – all men are ugly because as far as I know, the average man doesn't use make-up…?"

„Except Koothrappali and Wolowitz when they're trying to pick up goth girls" Leonard mumbled.

Amy pulled her eyebrows down and glanced into his direction quizzically.

„That's something you don't understand, Sheldon" Penny answered rebelliously. „Men and women are different."

If there was one thing that Sheldon couldn't stand at all, it was someone telling him he might have been wrong about something. „Okay Penny, first of all, I have a PhD in physics so I understand pretty much everything. And second, girls' day specifially says it's only for girls which would mean I would not be able to join which on the other hand would mean I wouldn't be here to take care of Amy. And I don't like this idea."

Penny rolled her eyes while Amy saw that as a very big compliment.

„Sheldon, she's not a toddler, she can take care of herself"

„The Relationship Agreement says…"

„A real relationship doesn't need a stupid agreement!"

Silence.

Amy and Leonard stared at each other nervously and then looked at their partners which were glancing at each other.

„At least my relationship with Amy wasn't on and off for about five years" Sheldon fired into Penny's direction. Her mouth hung open, then her glare got even darker and angrier.

„At least I don't need to check a paper and a timetable to know when I am allowed to touch my boyfriend"

Sheldon seemed to be fed up with this topic. His chair made a loud screechy noise as he shoved it backwards to be able to stand up.

„Just for your information" He looked down onto Penny. „I am fine with the way I am living and with the way I'm handling things. And by the way… my Amy doesn't need any make-up or nailpolish to be beautiful."

He turned around and rushed out of the door.

* * *

After Amy and Leonard had managed to calm Penny down with a lot of soothing words and a bottle of wine, Amy headed back to Leonard's and Sheldon's apartment.

She slowly opened the door and found Sheldon sitting on the sofa, in his spot. A big cup of camomile tea was on the couch table.

He was writing something and was so concentrated, that at first he didn't even notice, that Amy had come back.

„Hey" She said quietly.

„Hello, Amy" He answered vaguely. „Camomile tea?"

„I'm gonna get myself one, don't worry" Amy limped over to the kitchen, poured some tea into a cup and went back to the sofa, before she sat down next to her boyfriend.

He sighed. „Penny was right, you can take care of yourself. You don't need me."

Amy shook her head. „No Sheldon, it's really nice having you around. And helpful."

Sheldon sighed and Amy wasn't sure if he really believed her. But what she had said was true; she liked having him around and she liked it when he took care of her. It just showed her how worried he was about her when she was sick.

„What are you writing there?" Amy asked after a few minutes of silence.

„A pro and contra list. About agreements."

As much as Amy hated the agreement, she didn't find it right that her best friend had tried to change Sheldon. He simply was a person that only felt well when he had control of things, when they were written down, neatly ordered, and signed by the person that were involved with them. That is what he was. Amy was surprised he had even considered about letting go the agreements.

She sighed and took the pen and the pad out of his hand, before throwing both onto the couch table. He looked at her all puzzled.

Amy smiled and grabbed the brown envelope, before she pulled the brandnew Iron Man comic out and moved closer to Sheldon.

He still seemed confused.

„Let's read it"

„Really?"

„Yes" Amy leaned back and opened the comic book, before she gave it to Sheldon, and started reading.

While she was already occupied following all the Boom, Bang and Clash speech bubbles, Sheldon looked at her from aside and smiled. She truly was the perfect girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was dark and grey. It was rainy outside, you could hear some thunder from time to time.

Usually Amy woke up as soon as she sensed a little daylight but this day was so dipped into black that it could have been 3 in the morning instead of 8.

Sheldon was already up, preparing tea. He had gone to a nearby bakery and had gotten a croissant. He silently let two teabags of different tastes slip into the hot water in the cup, before he placed the single red rose he had also bought into a small vase and placed it carefully on the tray he had prepared to serve his girlfriend breakfast.

Yesterday evening had turned out perfectly. After they had finished reading the new Iron Man comic, they had watched a whole season of Star Trek. Then Sheldon had carried Amy to bed and they had fallen asleep immediately.

The fight he had had with Penny was almost forgotten again. Although he really wondered why Amy hadn't commented anything on it.

Sheldon shrugged his thoughts away and went back to the bedroom. He placed the tray on Amy's nightstand and left the room again.

Amy got woken up by a very loud noise. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then she sat up a little and realized Sheldon was shoving a big shelf with an even bigger TV on it in front of his bed.

„Sheldon…" Amy mumbled in her sleepiest voice.

He looked up. „Oh, good morning!"

He smiled, let go oft he shelf, and wandered over to the nightstand to hand Amy the tray.

„Isn't today oatmeal day?" Amy asked after she had looked at all the treasures that just had been served.

„Yes but I know you prefer croissants over oatmeal. And as there is no croissant day I thought I'd make an exception for you."

„Thank you, Sheldon" Amy smiled and took a huge bite of the French delicacy. Then she looked out of the window and snuggled back into bed, deeper under the blanket.

Meanwhile Sheldon went back to adjust the shelf with the TV on it. Then he took a huge box with DVD's.

„Up for some Walking Dead?" He asked hopefully, knowing very well her requirements of his favourite shows were covered to the maximum.

But she still nodded. „Under one condition"

„Ohhh boy" Sheldon sighed.

„We hold hands"

„Okay"

„_And_ cuddle"

„Amy!" Sheldon turned around to face her. „Pick one"

„No" She shook her head. „You still owe me something for the comic yesterday. _And_ Star Trek."

The physicist thought about it for a moment, then he nodded with a blank facial expression and took a deep breath. „Fair enough"

He handled around on the TV and DVD player while Amy finished her croissant and took a few sips of her tea.

When Sheldon was done, he climbed back into bed and moved closer to Amy's side. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head against his.

„Okay like this?"

„Yes" Amy nodded and Sheldon rolled his eyes for a moment, before he started the DVD player with a little remote control.

Zombies started flickering across the screen.

After a while Amy held up her hand. Sheldon sighed. He had hoped she had forgotten about the handholding.

He grabbed it and then let both of their hands sink down, holding each other. Amy held her breath for a second as she realized they were resting on Sheldon's thigh.

They watched six episodes in a row. Then Amy finally dared to move and stretch a little. Sheldon had managed to accept her proximity for several hours. It was time for the next step.

„Sheldon, my leg hurts a little. I think a relaxing bath would be advisable now."

The physicist nodded, paused the DVD and got out of bed. „Make sure to be ready in 9,5 minutes. I'll prepare everything."

* * *

Approximately 10 minutes later Amy reached the bathroom door. „Sheldon?"

„Come in"

She opened the door and her mouth hung open. It was steamy in the room but she could see a bathtub full of foam – just how she loved it.

There were a few candles and soft, calm music quietly came out of a little radio.

„I hope this will give you enough relaxation. If I can do anything else for you, just tell me." Sheldon smiled and tried to walk out of the room.

But Amy's hand brushed his upper arm. He turned around and looked at her quizzically.

„I think I could need your help today" She whispered, smiling at him softly.

He gulped and then nodded. „Very well"

* * *

Amy had gotten out of the bathroom again to get a different CD. She knew were Leonard's CDs were and she knew what kind of music he liked to listen to – thanks to Penny.

Back in the bathroom Amy handed Sheldon one of the CDs and asked him to put it in instead.

A few seconds later seductive music filled the air.

Sheldon snorted and pulled his eyebrows down. His subsconciousness knew where this was going, his conciousness told him he wouldn't like it. All in all he was highly confused.

Amy smiled and slipped out of Sheldon's Flash t-shirt. He took it, folded it neatly and put it aside. He tried not to look at his girlfriend in her white underwear but it was hard. She had asked him to help her… and he couldn't do that without looking at her. Somehow.

He would have never admitted it but he was curious what she would take off next.

Unfortunately it were just her glasses. She smiled at Sheldon.

„How did you sleep?"

He was so surprised by this random question that at first he didn't realize she was already fiddling around with her bra clasp.

„Very well, thank you." He answered. „How about…"

Her bra fell to the floor.

„…y… ou…"

„Me, too" She answered and leaned forwards to pick it up and then put it to the Flash shirt.

Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts. For some reason Sheldon felt bothered by that but he didn't dare to even actively think about why exactly it bothered him.

He strictly kept his look onto her eyes when she bent down to pull her panties down. It was easy to step out with her healthy leg, but the other one with the big cast made problems.

„Can you help me here?" Amy grumbled while she kept pulling.

„No" Sheldon answered immediately. He was absolutely overwhelmed with the whole situation.

„Just… give me your hand so I don't lose balance!"

Sheldon stretched his arm out and Amy grabbed it. After a few seconds of more excessive pulling, she finally could also place her panties with the other clothes.

She happily slipped into the warm water and sighed. „Thank you, Sheldon"

„You're welcome" His voice sounded thin.

„Could you scrub my back a little, please?" Amy looked up at her boyfriend.

He looked kind of lost and relieved he had finally gotten a task in the same time.

Sheldon nodded and took the sponge next to the bathtub.

Amy leaned forwards.

The lanky physicist licked his lips and brushed her hair away from her neck, before dipping the sponge into the warm water and starting to caress her back with it.

„Have you heard that Leslie Winkle was called to another university?" Sheldon asked after a few minutes of silence.

„Really?" Amy turned her head halfway back. „Why?"

„They just hired her somewhere else and she agreed. Not that she was a competition but… it's good she's gone."

„You're right" Amy put shampoo on her hair and started washing it. „She never was a competition for you"

Sheldon smiled proudly.

„Kripe on the other hand…"

„Amy!"

„I'm sorry. I'm just saying, maybe there's a way to get rid of him, too."

„As long as I can work _with_ and not _against_ him, he's not too bad."

Amy shrugged and handed Sheldon the shower head. He put the sponge aside and started to rinse Amy's hair.

When it was done, he put the shower head back and took a deep breath.

„Can you help me to get out?"

„Of course" Sheldon got up and stretched both his arms out again.

Amy gave him one of her ‚Are you serious' looks but still pulled herself up without a further word. Then they stood there for a moment or two.

„Towel" Amy finally reminded her boyfriend.

„Oh, right" As if she had woken him from a trance, he turned around and grabbed the towel. When he turned back, Amy was busy wringing her hair to get all the redundant water out of it.

Sheldon could not help but take a look at her in all her glory. Her wet body was shiny from all the foam and whoever knew Amy and her way of dressing would have never guessed what was under all those horrible clothes.

The young neurobiologist looked up and stretched her arms aside.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and covered her in the towel. Just when his arms were behind her to fixate the big piece of terrycloth, Amy put her arms on his shoulders.

„Amy…" Sheldon immediately tried to get out of the hug but it was impossible.

She clung onto him.

He sighed frustratedly. „You know I don't like that much body contact in one day"

Ignoring what he had just said, Amy drew her head closer to his. He didn't back away so she took the final step.

* * *

Sheldon was so overwhelmed by the softness of her lips, that he didn't even have time to think about how much he loathed exchanging bacteria and germs in such a way.

Amy's hands went down his chest, then she slung her arms around his waist, not letting the kiss end. His hands were still caught on the towel on her back and he felt her wet hair tickling his fingers. The soft sucking feeling on his lips reminded him very much of the hickey.

Suddenly Amy tilted her head to the other side and Sheldon played along. They were so occupied with all these new impressions, that neither of them realized the towel drop.

Amy's whole body got covered in goosebumps as Sheldon's long manly fingers touched her spine.

The sound of the shutting door in the living room let them break apart from each other. They both were breathless.

Amy quickly bent down to grab the towel again and wrap it around her body.

„Sheldon?" It was Leonard's voice.

„Coming!" Sheldon looked at Amy apologizingly and left the bathroom.

* * *

Amy was so out of breath and overwhelmed with what had just happened, that she had to sit down. Wrapped back into the warm towel, she let herself fall onto the surface of the bathtub and took a deep breath. She could hear voices from outside but she wasn't ready to face anyone now. _She had kissed him_. And he had played along.

Amy's body shuddered as she imagined how this might have ended if no one would have disturbed them. The thought was both scary and arousing. She had wanted this for so long but she'd never thought she'd actually get to the point of becoming intimate with Sheldon Cooper. They had so much going on in there relationship, that sex had never been a main topic… at least not for _both_ of them. Was he finally willing to let more body contact flow into their togetherness?

Amy bit her lip and listened up, as she clearly sensed Penny's voice outside. No. It was impossible to leave the bathroom now. Her bestie could literally smell it when there was something occupying her. And most of all when it had to do something with Sheldon. Amy wasn't ready to face this kind of talk right now. Not next to Sheldon and Leonard. Not now.

* * *

No matter how many glances Sheldon tossed at the bathroom door, seeking help, it simply wouldn't open. _Where was she_? How could she leave him standing here, drowned in emotions, and have him talk to Penny and Leonard without them realizing something was wrong. He was a bad liar.

„Anyway, I wanted to apologize for what I've said yesterday" Penny sighed, clearly uncomfortable, and without even eyeing Sheldon.

Leonard gave it a short nod and it was obvious he had talked that whole apology thing into her.

„Well, I accept" Sheldon answered with a thin voice.

Leonard and Penny both stared at him as if he had just present the eighth wonder of the world to them.

Everyone knew that Sheldon wasn't a person to simply forgive something, most of all not a big faux pas like Penny had swirled up yesterday. If only they had known that Sheldon had a whole different problem to solve in the complexity of his brain gyries.

„Alright then" Penny shrugged and smiled up at the lanky phicist. „I'm glad you accepted my apology!"

„You're welcome" Sheldon forced a smile onto his face which fell off faster than it came, though.

„Oh by the way" Leonard commented from the side. „As Amy has the hospital appointment tomorrow to get the cast changed, is it ok if you take a taxi? We all have to work…"

He clearly felt guilty for asking this cause none of the friends wanted them to think they didn't care about Amy.

But as Sheldon just nodded, Leonard's mouth hung open in astonishment.

Penny was the first to find her voice again. „So… where's Amy?"

„In the bathroom" Sheldon answered and turned around again, tossing the next hopeful glance at the big white door. Nothing. He sighed.

„Is she doing fine there all alone?" Penny seemed worried and already tried to walk past Sheldon but he jumped in front of her.

She looked at him all puzzled.

„I'm always making sure she's doing fine."

„Alright then" Penny took two steps back. „Well, I think that's all for tonight. We'll have dinner tomorrow evening?"

„As usual" Sheldon nodded. „Have a nice day"

„You too" Leonard gave back, turned around and pulled his confused girlfriend with him. The door shut and Sheldon's back crumbled down a few inches as he released a breath of relief.

Then he furiously turned around to the bathroom door. He surely had to pick a bone with somebody.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

„Amy"

_Knock Knock Knock_

„Amy"

_Knock Knock Knock_

„Amy"

„Come in" Amy nervously shouted, straightening her cardigan down.

The door flew open and an angry looking Sheldon came in. Amy wasn't sure what she had expected, yet she was confused about his behaviour. What could have made him angry?

„Why are you so upset?" She asked him bluntly without thinking about the consequences.

„Is it possible, Amy, that you…" He glanced at her with his now darkblue eyes and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. „…lost your copy of the Relationship Agreement?"

Amy thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. „No. Why?"

Sheldon promptly let his arms fall down to his sides again and gave her one of his typical annoyed sighs. „Because you violated two of the sections today!"

„Two?"

„Yes! Two!"

She was just standing there, waiting for explanation.

He was outraged. „First of all; since when does the Relationship Agreement say I'm your smoochie-boy? And then, you weren't here for me in a situation that was quite hard to handle!"

„I am sorry, I… I had to sort my thoughts"

„_You_ had to sort your thoughts? It was obviously _your_ plan to jump at me like a wild animal!"

Amy sunk her head in shame and embarrassment. „I am really sorry"

„I'm afraid that's not enough, lady" He went back to his cross-armed position. „You know what that means"

„Punishment?" Her eyes lit up which made Sheldon pull both of his eyebrows down to send her a confused look, before he nodded.

„But I suggest we're gonna postpone it. Until tomorrow. When that heavy unhandy cast if off your leg so I can put you over mine."

Amy could hardly hold the excitement back that had arosen within her. „Alright"

Sheldon looked at her again and shook his head. „Sometimes I think you _want_ to get your ass spanked, Amy Farrah Fowler."

He turned around and went out of the bathroom.

Amy stayed behind… with a big grin on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry, short update. BUT it's Emmys day and I thought you could use that... if you are as nervous as me.**

* * *

Two hours later Sheldon was sitting by his desk, furiously typing on his laptop. From time to time he got up to doodle something on his whiteboard but soon enough got back to keep typing.

Amy had watched him for a few minutes before she had decided on starting to read one of the magazines Penny had sneaked into her bag.

She usually only liked gossip on girl nights but as Sheldon wasn't talking to her and she didn't have much choice, she decided that reading this magazine would at least keep her up with the latest news about celebrities she never had heard of before.

„Tea?" It suddenly sounded from the desk across the room.

Amy looked up. Sheldon didn't even face her. She sighed. „Yes, please"

„Which one"

„Camomile"

This caused him to turn around and look at her puzzled. „Are you upset?"

Amy wasn't. Not really. But she decided it would do him some good to have a bad conscience about not talking to her for two full hours.

Still waiting for an answer but not getting one, Sheldon got up and started his rituals of making tea. After the water had been boiled and the teabag had stayed in the big cup for exactly 8 minutes, Sheldon took it out, threw it away and balanced the two mugs over to the couchtable, before he set them off and let himself fall in his spot.

„Thank you" Amy said, eyeing the tea.

„So?"

„So what?"

„Are you upset?"

„Well" Amy looked at her boyfriend. „You haven't talked to me in two hours. You know that this is already a lot of punishment for me."

Sheldon considered this for a moment, then met her gaze. „You're right. I think I could be easier on you tomorrow…"

Amy gulped. She didn't want him to give up on the spanking. This was a thorny situation. She held her hands up. „I understand that I still deserve to be… punished by you, tomorrow. But for now and for the sake of the evening, could you stop ignoring me?"

He thought about it for another second, then nodded. „Very well"

„Thank you" She smiled, before taking a sip of her camomile tea.

„Oh by the way, we will have to take a taxi to the hospital tomorrow"

„We?" Amy echoed. „Sheldon, you hate hospitals. You even hate getting_ near_ one because the people around a hospital could be deadly sick without knowing."

He nodded but then sent a slight smile towards her. „But you're my girlfriend and I'm gonna be here to hold your hand"

„Sheldon, you really don't have to"

„Amy" He got up, heading towards his desk again. „I'm gonna print you another copy of the Relationship Agreement."

„I know very well what it says about injuries" Amy tried to stop him. „But I free you from your duties in this case, knowing how uncomfortable you're getting in hospitals. And to be honest, I don't need them to sedate you again cause with my leg like this it's unlikely I might be able to drag you back to the car this time."

Sheldon had returned to his spot. „I'm coming with you, Amy Farrah Fowler, and I'm gonna be the bravest boyfriend you'll ever know!"

* * *

He cringed as he got close to the big door and stepped ahead to open it for Amy. She smiled at him encouraging and limped inside the building.

Sheldon would have loved to just give in to his upcoming panic fit and run off but he had promised Amy to be a good and brave boyfriend. They stopped in front oft he big information board with the millions of colors.

„Purple" Amy mumbled after finally finding where she had to go.

She limped ahead, keeping an eye on the purple arrows on the walls. Sheldon followed her. All of a sudden a doctor came running from behind and pushed the lanky physicist aside.

Sheldon immediately froze and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Amy looked at him. „Are you alright?"

„All this unnecessary touching" Sheldon raged. „Couldn't he have just screamed ‚Out of my way' or something?"

„Sheldon, calm down" Amy sighed. „He's a doctor, he's unlikely to be sick"

„Of course _he_ is. He's vaccined. But he carries all the germs and bacteria…" Sheldon fired an angry look to the running doctor, that had already reached the end of the corridor.

Then he went back next to Amy and kept following the arrows while still rumbling quietly into his non existent beard.

„There we are" Amy said. „Let's see what's going to happen to my leg now."

* * *

Amy giggled when Sheldon put her down onto the couch, breathing heavily. He had carried her all the way up. He had insisted on it to „restore his pride" after a nurse had touched him in the hospital and he had had to leave. Amy had reassured him a million times that she had been okay and not afraid at all but Sheldon wouldn't have listened to her. Amy knew that her boyfriend didn't have much stamina cause sports were one of the last things on Sheldon's „What I like to do in my freetime" list. Nonetheless he had carried her up three floors and Amy was impressed.

„Good thing they took off the cast and changed it to some stabilizer" Sheldon gasped while helping himself to a glass of water.

„Yes. It feels so much better! But my feet hurt a terrible lot." Amy repositioned herself in order to underline her statement.

Sheldon finished two glasses of water, before coming back to the sofa, sitting down in his spot and patting his lap.

Amy looked at him quizzically.

„Well, give me your leg. I'm gonna give you a foot massage."

„You're gonna touch my foot?"

„As I am probably infected with every possible kind of deadly illness anyway, this won't butter the parsnips."

Amy rolled her eyes but still didn't let the opportunity to get a foot massage go. She tossed her left leg onto Sheldon's thighs.

Both of his hands laid around her midfoot and his thumbs started caressing and kneading her foot bottom. It took all of Amy's strength not to moan. She usually was a really ticklish person, which – luckily – no one had ever found out yet. But this was far away from tickling. It was a sensation that sent cascades of shudders up and down her spine in a speed that Amy would have described as vertiginous.

„Is it okay like that?" Sheldon didn't even look up at his girlfriend, he was too concentrating on moving his thumbs along her foot in perfect circles.

„Mhm", was everything she could get out without making an inappropriate sound.

Sheldon continued silently and very concentrated for a few more minutes while Amy climbed and climbed into higher regions of absolute enjoyment.

When he stopped, she snorted in despair.

„Well, that was this" Sheldon suddenly was all business. He put some hand disinfection on and rubbed it carefully on every little inch of his perfect manly hands.

„And… now?" Amy's voice was shaky and she hated herself for that.

Sheldon didn't seem to recognize. His look was attached to his wrist watch. „We still have fourteen minutes before the others arrive here. I think it's enough time to receive your punishment for violating the Relationship Agreement."

Amy gulped. The time had come.

* * *

She knew the gesture way too well when he made it; the palms of his hands clapped onto his thighs before he got himself comfortable in his spot and leaned back, staring at her daring.

She bit her lower lip as she clumisly raised from the sofa just to place her torso half on his lap. She placed her cheek on the armrest of the sofa and it felt like a déjà vu. A smile was born on her lips and she closed her eyes for a second.

„Alright. Are you ready, Amy Farrah Fowler?"

„Oh yes" Her voice shuddered and she knew it didn't matter cause Sheldon wouldn't be able to tell the difference between being nervous and being excited.

She felt his hesitating for a moment and hoped he wouldn't overanalyze her shaky voice. But the next thing she felt was his hand firmly colliding with her right buttcheek.

Amy swallowed down every sound that had just brewed up in her throat and hoped Sheldon wouldn't see the goosebumps on her arms.

„Oh, by the way" His voice sounded unaffected as usual. „As last time was kind of unorganized because it was very unexpectedly… this time I thought about a number, the number of spankings, precisely. I thought about 15 firm spankings although after yesterday you told me how hard it was for you to not talk to me for 2 hours while being in the same room as me, I decided to narrow it down to 10."

Amy just nodded. She felt like she had lost her voice.

„Well, doesn't that require a little thank you?" Sheldon seemed indignant.

„Thank you" Amy managed to get out somehow before she released a big sigh.

_Slap._

This time it was her left buttcheek. She almost started giggling.

„Two" He counted.

She swallowed.

_Slap_.

Right.

„Three"

The tingling sensation in her bottom, left Amy restless. She bit her lower lip and tried to ignore the sensations within her as much as possible.

_Slap_.

Left.

„Four"

_Slap_.

Right.

„Five"

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

_Slap_.

Left.

„Six"

Amy had lost every piece of control. A loud moan slipped out between her lips and she regretted it almost at the same time. She felt Sheldon tensing up.

„Did I hurt you?" He asked, sounding seriously concerned.

„No" Amy answered with a wobbly voice.

Seconds passed. Then she realized Sheldon's quiet „Oh". Was it possible that he had really gotten what was going on with her? That it sexually aroused her to the maximum when he did this?

_Slap._

Right.

„Seven" This time his voice was just a whisper, so close to Amy's ear that she could feel his hot breath.

Her fingers clutched the sofa's slip cover.

_Slap._

Left.

„Eight"

Amy moaned. Her mind was free, all of her thoughts, all the „What if's" had flown out of the window and somewhere Amy wasn't able to enter anymore. She didn't care, she never wanted this to end. Fifteen. Maybe she should go back to suggesting fifteen. She wanted to suffer… if that's what Sheldon would have called suffering.

Her senses came back to her immediately, as she felt Sheldon struggling below her. She turned her head towards him.

„They're coming" He said without eyeing Amy. „They are too early. God, can none of them read my timetable?"

Amy had to sit back up as Sheldon drew closer to the edge of the sofa to get up. Breathless and shaky she sat there, a little pile of wasted arousal, and tried to get her pulse back on track.


End file.
